deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sonicfan1996/My Top 6 most wanted Death Battles
My most wanted Death Battle's When I was really young I would always debate with my friends on who would win in a fight. When I discovered Death Battle I was extremly excited to see who would win between my favorite characters. My first Death Battle I watched was Luigi vs Tails and I loved it. Here are my top 6 most wanted Death Battle's 6. Wonder Woman vs She Ra Ever since my Dad has shown me his old He Man VHS's I've always wondered who would win in a fight She Ra or Wonder Woman. If it does happen I'll be rooting for Diana although She Ra stands a chance. 5. Namor vs Aquaman These characters honestly get way to much hate for talking to sea creatures and I can't seem to know why Batman has no superpowers at all and everyone loves him, Hawkeye has no superpowers and most people like him. I'd just love to see this fight because we have never seen an ocean related Death Battle. Who would win the King of Atlantis or the one who took on the Hulk? I'd also love to see Boomstick make fun of them the whole episode until the end when he relizes how badass they truly are. I this Death Battle happens I will for sure be rooting for Aquaman. 4. Scrooge McDuck vs Mr Krabs Battle of the greedy animals. Honestly what Scrooge vs Shovel Knight should've been. This would be such a cool Death Battle to see because they have so much more in common than Shovel Knight and Scrooge and from what I've heard it's much closer than Scrooge vs Shovel Knight. If this happens I will be rooting for Scrooge but betting on Krabs. 3. Red Hood vs Winter Soldier Jason Todd vs Bucky Barnes. These two have so many simularities both died in battle only to come back as a more badass anti-hero, both use guns as their primary weapon, both tried to be their mentor's superhero identity, etc. I would really love to see this fight so much because I'm a huge fan of both of these heroes and from what I've heard it's a really close fight. Plus it would be the perfect sequel to Batman vs Captain America. If this happens I will be rooting for Jason but betting on Bucky 2. Darkseid vs Thanos Everyone wants to see who would win. Heck even my Uncle who read comics growing up always wondered who would win. This would just be a cool Death Battle this would be an awesome Death Battle! Will Darkseid's omega beams affect Thanos? Would Thanos be able to hurt Darkseid? So many questions that need to be answered. Everyone wants to see this fight so get on it Screwattack. If this Death Battle happens I will be rooting for Darkseid and betting on Darkseid. Honorable Mentions Sonic vs Megaman Knuckles vs Protoman Tim Drake vs Luigi Wiz vs Boomstick 1. Sonic vs Flash Battle of the speedsters. This is by FAR my most wanted Death Battle because Sonic is my favorite video game character and Flash is my favorite superhero. I've always wanted to know who would win in the fight and Death Battle would be the perfect way to find out. Sonic can run fast but can he keep up with Flash? Will Flash's infinte mass punch hurt Super Sonic? Will Sonic come out on top or will this be another victory for the Flash? We need these questions answered! If this Death Battle happens and I'm pretty sure it will I'd be voting for Sonic and betting on Sonic. Category:Blog posts